


A Little Imp's Tale

by NoodlerHead



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Found Family, Insomnia, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlerHead/pseuds/NoodlerHead
Summary: The hatted imp was hurt. But soon things slowly get better.





	1. The First Chapter in A Certain Imp's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonsterMonsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a upon a time, there once was a little imp with a hat. She was kind and optimistic, but the people of the village near the forest where she lived, didn’t agree.

Once a upon a time, there once was a little imp with a hat. She was kind and optimistic, but the people of the village near the forest where she lived, didn’t agree. They thought she was a monster, a wild and violent beast trying to imitate a kind little girl. So every time she tried to play with the human children, they threw sharp sticks and stones at her, piercing her bright crimson wings. And every time the imp fought back, the children would wail and tattle to their parents. Who would beat her themselves. Most days, she would stay in a cave and sob depressed and angry tears.

Until one day, she had enough of their almost constant beatings and wanted to murder all of the villagers. But deep down, she knew she couldn’t do that, proving the villagers right, that she was a true monster. That was when she got an idea.

The little hatted imp would hide her horns,wings, and tail and pretend to be human. But, the thought nauseated her. She was in no shape to use any form of magic, let alone hide the parts that were inhuman. But if she didn’t do this, she could have no freedom, forever trapped beaten and broken. The determination that ran through her veins was stronger than ever. Slowly but surely, the parts that made her imp-like disappeared.

Using the last of her almost non-existent energy, she traveled to the next nearest village. Soon after she made it to the edge of the forest, there was an old large house. The hatted imp wobbled as she limped toward the porch, climbing up the stairs and collapsed. She closed her exhausted eyes, and darkness came.

The next morning, she woke up loud shouts and shrieks. She panicked thinking the villagers had found her already, but relaxed when she realized it came inside of the house. The loud yelling stopped suddenly, confusing the little imp. But the shouts started again, after a moment. 

When the dove white door opened, a woman came out with it. She had almond shaped grass green eyes, light tan skin with slightly off color splotches, and had brilliant ginger hair. The lady looked just as surprised to see her as the imp was to see her.

Questions ran through the broken imp’s mind. Was she going to hurt her? Was she going to kill her, poison her, stab her? Maybe help her? The questions ran through her mind, and the hatted imp didn’t have any of the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i just edited this and i feel like shit like always


	2. Things do Somewhat Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little imp gets patched up.

The questions flowed through her mind like a tsunami. It suddenly all stopped when the woman gently touched her hand. The little imp had obviously flinched. The lady immediately realized and backed away slightly, hoping to give the hatted imp some comfort. It did. 

“Are you okay? Do you need me to help you inside?” the lady softly asked the little imp.  
The imp barely nodded and gasped with a hoarse voice,

“...thank…you...”

“Here, let me patch you up inside,” the woman told the hatted imp as she helped the imp up. The little imp finally saw her wounds clearly. The hatted imp was covered in blood. Her usually bright yellow cloak now was a light orange with some yellow poking out, her arms and legs was speckled in bruises and cuts and dried blood, and her clothes were one tear away from being rags.

The lady slowly opened the gigantic door, hoping not to drop the little imp. The screaming and screeching had finally stopped. Two human men simultaneously gaped at the woman and the imp.

“...Lassie?” one of the men slowly questioned. He was an old looking man. He had golden silvery hair, wrinkly hands, a straight suit and posture, and a night black hat that hide his eyes. 

“Darling, what are you doing here- Aren’t you supposed to be at… work?” the other man asked grandly. This man looked old, but not as old. He had dark skin, a large afro, a sparkly crimson jacket, dark blue jeans, and incredibly tall shoes. 

“Well my…. Niece had just arrived on the doorstep and she just got disowned by her parents,” the lady lied.

“Then why is the lass so… bloody?” the first man interrogated the nice lady.

“She was badly abused by her parents and the children at her old school had bullied her.” The little imp could see minuscule drops of sweat on the lady’s neck.

“Oh you poor little darling!” the second man sympathized. “No one deserves that!” The older man nodded in agreement.

“And I was just about to patch the little sugar up and tuck her into bed, you know she traveled here by foot?” The hatted imp could see a ghost of a smile on the woman’s face.

“Well ye go help the little lass, she definitely needs it! The peck neck and ah were just about to head out, so have a nice day!”

“Hope you feel better soon, darling!”  
\-------------------------------------------------

The little imp hadn’t felt this relaxed,comfy, and happy in a long time. I could get used to this, the hatted imp happily thought as she cuddled some more with the pile of pillows that the nice lady had given to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i got school now so ill try to update as much as i can!


	3. The Little Imp Made Another Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow arrives.

As the months passed by, the more friends the hatted imp gained from school and home. She was happy. Really happy. Sure, she learned dark secrets about her friends and family, but the imp discovered all her family were monsters.

Her kind. Well, not imps, but monsters in general. 

The old man with golden hair was a wereowl, the man with the shiny jacket was a zombie, the nice lady was a witch, the little imp’s adopted sister was a werewolf(more like a werepupper!), and the “creepy and scary” (he was just a big soon-deh-ray!) man in the attic was vampire. 

Nevertheless, she was happy.

\-------------------------------  
Everytime she and her adopted sister would go to play outside after school, her guardians would always warn her about the feral wild animals that would hunt humans and devour their flesh. And everytime they would tell her that, the hatted imp would mentally giggle at them. She was imp! A monster! She could tear apart a deer to the bone if she wanted! But of course the little imp didn’t tell them. To them, she was a helpless, pathetic, and defenseless human.  
\------------------------------  
“Hey! Over here!” shouted her adopted sister.

“Coming!” the imp shouted back.

The little imp saw in the corner of her eye a large bluish green bow in the bushes. What the… the hatted imp thought. She started to move to touch the blue when the bushes rustled. 

“Come on! What’s taking you so long?!” howled the young werewolf.

Suddenly, a head popped out. It was a girl. With deer like antlers. That wasn’t something you saw everyday.

“D-don’t come n-near m-me!” the girl with the antlers cried out. “I-i’ll kick you!”

“What? I won’t hurt you! Why would I hurt you?” the hatted imp questioned. She wasn’t like… she wasn’t like those villagers! 

“B-because all humans are like that! Peony told me so!” 

“Now isn’t that racist…” the imp grumbled. “Wait, who’s Peony?”

“W-why should I tell you anything?”

“Cause I’m your friend!”  
“H-huh? F-friend?” the girl stammered.

“Yeah! Sooooo who’s Peony?”

“Peony i-is my guardian…”

“Ooo! I got four!”

“W-wait what? F-four?-”

“Anyways what kind of monster are you?” the little imp interrupted.

“A f-faun…”

“That’s really cool!”

“OH COME ONNNNNNN! WHAT’S TAKING SO LONGGGGGGG? I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR A MILLION YEARSSSSSS!” the hatted imp’s sister screeched.

“See ya later, friend!” the imp called out to the little faun as she ran towards her sister. “Coming!”

“...bye!” the faun called out back. And the hatted imp made another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the final chapter


	4. The Little Imp and Vampire's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little imp has trouble with sleep. Though, the insomnia rewards her with a new friend and story.

The little imp rubbed her tired eyes as she hopped down from her bed and headed down the creaky wooden stairs. Her movements being slow and limpy.

The little imp wasn’t even supposed to be up. Not at this hour. 

“-Que pensez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé?” an unfamiliar voice muttered lowly. 

Their voice was somewhat similar to one of the hatted imp’s guardians.

“Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Elle mérite de brûler en enfer,” another voice firmly stated, and you could just feel the glare it was giving. 

Now this voice was most definitely the vampire. Someone she recognized.

“BFF…?” the hatted imp called out, her voice quiet and shaking, as she entered the living room where she found two men.

One was her guardian (a huge soon-deh-ray) and the other the little imp didn’t recognize.

The new man was not human. But he was a monster. A monster who was tall (but not as tall as her guardian), had long navy blue hair, and a serpentine tail that was surprisingly long.

“Vincent, c'est qui?” the new serpentine-like monster questioned the pale vampire.

“MERDE! The kid!” the vampire shrieked, but immediately lowered his voice. “Kid, what are you doing out of bed at this time?”

“You know this child? Who is she?” the monster again asked. 

“This is the kid I told you about, you know the one that’s a human?” 

“Ahh… It’s a pleasure to finally meet you starlight!” the serpentine monster exclaimed, his voice still low. 

“Yeah…” the little imp mumbled. “BFF, can I have a story? I can’t sleep…”

“Nightmares again kiddo?”

“Mm…”

“How about drink some water then I’ll tell you a story.”

\--------------------------------------------------  
“There once was a princess and prince who were madly in love. They lived in a gorgeous castle with flowers blooming, birds singing in the gleaming sun. But one day, the prince had to leave his princess for his studies, and the princess fell into deep madness. She was so obsessed with her prince, that she let her pride and jealousy corrupt her,” the vampire told the little imp. “And when her prince returned, instead of marrying him and having children together, she locked him up in the basement. And let him freeze to death, or starve him to death.”

Despite the gruesome turn the story had, the imp’s sapphire eyes light up. All stories have happy endings, even the ones where it seems hopeless. That was something she learned a long time ago, from a certain village.

“But, instead of dying like the princess had intended to, he was still alive. Immortalized. Filled with anger and grief. Even though he was outraged, the prince kept calm and collected. He was going to save his people from the clutches of his once-beloved, no matter what. It took weeks, months, nearly years to complete his solemn duty. But he succeeded. The prince killed the evil princess, and saved his people from eternal suffering. The end.”

Soft snoring could be heard from the hatted imp’s bed. She had fallen asleep. The pale man smiled. 

From the door-way, the serpent also beamed. This was not what he expected from his dear friend. But that did not mean that it was a bad thing.

This chapter may end, but the little imp’s tale still lives on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SUPER proud of this chapter! though this might actually be the final chapter, this will forever stay in my heart. after all, it was my first fic that i posted here. do you guys want me to continue this fic? comment-


End file.
